


the good times

by caimani



Series: 31 Days of Halloween [13]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Pumpkins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-16
Updated: 2018-10-16
Packaged: 2019-08-03 08:17:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,004
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16322594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/caimani/pseuds/caimani
Summary: It's almost Halloween! Logan and Patton visit a pumpkin patch.





	the good times

**Author's Note:**

> Day 15: Pumpkin Patches!!!
> 
> here's some logicality fluff to make up for the angst I wrote earlier this month :3

Logan is half worried that Patton is going to jump right off the hay wagon before the tractor stops moving. He’s leaning dangerously over the side of the wagon, and if it weren’t for Logan holding him in place with his arm around Patton’s waist, he’s pretty sure his boyfriend would have already jumped off. 

“Logan,” Patton says, tugging on Logan’s sleeve. “That one is perfect! Why aren’t we stopping, I want--oh that one right there is even better! It’s the most perfect--Logan, please, let’s just--”

“Just wait until we stop,” Logan says. “There’s thousands of pumpkins out here. There’s going to be plenty that you like.”

“That pumpkin is one in a million,” Patton pouts, following it with his eyes as the tractor continues to drive them out to the center of the pumpkin patch. 

Logan shrugs. “Then we can walk back and get it. We’ve got all day.”

Patton whines, barely audible. It’s almost another minute until the tractor comes to a halt. Logan and Patton wait for a couple with their four kids to depart first, and then they climb down onto the ground. 

“It’s so far away,” Patton says sadly, looking towards where they passed the pumpkin in the distance.

Logan looks around. The patch is far bigger than he thought it would be. There’s pumpkins everywhere, the bright orange very easy to spot against the dark earth and the sprawled dark green vines. There are dozens of other people out here who came on earlier tractor rides. Some of them are walking back towards the tractor, laden down with pumpkins of all shapes and sizes.

Patton grabs his hand. “Come on!” 

He pulls Logan into a light jog, which Logan forces him to slow down to a brisk walk. “Careful, we could trip on these vines and fall,” he says.

Patton laughs. “Alright, alright, I’m just getting excited. I’ve got a great idea for how I’m going to carve my pumpkin. It’s gotta be as big and round as I can get. What about you?”

“Me?” Logan repeats.

“Yeah, _you_ ,” Patton says, stopping to turn and kiss Logan on the cheek. “You know how you’re going to carve your pumpkin?”

Logan… actually hasn’t thought about that yet. He rubs absentmindedly at the place where Patton kissed him. “I suppose…” he says as they continue to walk along the dirt road through the path. “I do enjoy the standard jack-o-lantern--”

“No! It’s supposed to be a surprise!” Patton says. He makes a disappointed face at Logan. 

“I’m sorry,” Logan says.

Patton shrugs and gets back to walking. “Well, I’ll be excited to see it anyway. You can surprise me some other way.”

Logan is very glad that Patton isn’t looking at him at this exact moment, because a smile breaks across his face as he thinks about the surprise he’s planning for Patton. They both have the day off, so Logan has planned a small Halloween costume party with their friends. He’s going to send Patton out to get extra candy for passing out to trick-or-treaters, and then Virgil and Roman are going to come over with food and they’ll decorate the house as fast as they can before Patton show up. It’s not a big thing, but it’ll make Patton happy.

“I don’t know, you might still be surprised at how symmetrical and clean my cuts into the pumpkin will be,” Logan says.

“Aw, I know your pumpkin is going to look cute no matter what,” Patton says. “Mine’s going to be cuter though!”

“What, are you going to carve a kitten onto it?” Logan says.

“It’s a surprise! You’ll find out later!”

They soon reach the pumpkins Patton saw earlier, although Logan thinks they’ve passed plenty of good-looking pumpkins on the way there. Patton walks back and forth between the two, rolling them over to look at each side and contemplating.

Another tractor passes them as Patton tries to decide. This one looks like it’s full of a school group, and Logan waves at the kids as they pass by. Then he returns his attention to Patton.

“Can’t decide?”

“They both look nice…” Patton says. “I don’t know which one I like better.”

“We can get them both,” Logan says. “You can carve one, and I’ll carve whichever one you don’t--”

“Or, I could carve _both_ of them!” Patton says. He grins excitedly at Logan. “I have another secret idea that I was considering, and--yeah, it would be perfect with two! Actually, I’d prefer to get another smaller one too, but--”

“We can get another one too,” Logan says. He stoops down to pick up one of Patton’s pumpkins. Oof. He seems to have forgotten how heavy pumpkins are. 

“Aw, you’re the best!” Patton says. He grabs the other pumpkin. “Let’s catch that tractor ride!”

They don’t make it back to the center of the pumpkin patch in time before the tractor leaves, so they set their pumpkins down and wait for the next trailer. The mother and her kids from before are back, three of them with reasonably-sized pumpkins and the oldest boy with a giant that he’s struggling to carry on his own but is unwilling to accept help with.

“You said you wanted one of those white pumpkins they were selling at the farmhouse, right?” Patton says. He’s squinting off in the distance to see when the next tractor appears.

“Yes, I think they’re cool,” Logan admits. They’re smaller, but aesthetically… there’s something about them that he just loves. 

“A white pumpkin suits you,” Patton says, turning back to smile sweetly at Logan. “Different, pretty, and looks cute when covered in glitter.”

Logan blinks in surprise at that last one. “Wait, covered in glitter? Are you talking about the pumpkin or me?”

Patton hefts his pumpkin up to block his face. “I don’t know. Maybe both.”

Logan sighs and shakes his head, but he’s smiling. Guess he should be on the lookout for glitter when they go home to carve their pumpkins.

**Author's Note:**

> logan just carves the standard jack o lantern face in his, and patton carves his face in one of his, logan's face in the other, and hearts in the third smaller pumpkin he gets :D


End file.
